1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector technology and more particularly, to a female electrical connector, which has the 1st, 3rd and 5th gold pin thereof curved to reverse the transmission direction relative to the other gold pins.
2. Description of the Related Art
When connecting a computer or electronic equipment to a local-area network (LAN), for example, Ethernet, a registered jack-45 (RJ 45) connector is commonly used. A RJ 45 connector comprises an insulative housing, a rack mounted in the housing, and conductors, i.e., 8 pieces of gold pins carried in the rack. These gold pins extend smoothly upwardly into the inside of the insulative housing in a parallel manner for the contact of the contact pins of an inserted male electrical connector.
In the pair configuration of the transmission lines of an RJ 45 connector, there are four pairs of transmission lines wherein pair 1 consists of pin 5 and pin 4; pair 2 consists of pin 1 and pin 2; pair 3 consists of pin 3 and pin 6; pair 4 consists of pin 7 and pin 8. Further, crosstalk interference in RJ 45 connectors is defined as: coupling of signal energy from one signal transmission line to adjacent lines. This induced energy is called the crosstalk noise.
According to transmission line theory, a high crosstalk noise tends to be induced in parallel pins. Therefore, it is the common transmission method to transmit a negative signal and a positive signal through the two pins of one same pair at a same timing, and to avoid the change of having the pins of each pair to be in parallel to the pins of the other pairs.
In a conventional RJ 45 connector, there are 8 pces of pins arranged in parallel, and crosstalk interference tends to occur in the plug contact area. In pair combination, there are three combinations, i.e., pair 3 to pair 1; pair 3 to pair 2; pair 3 to pair 4. Because pin 3 and pin 6 of pair 3 are isolated by pin 4 and pin 5 of pair 1, pin 3 will cause the adjacent pin 4 and pin 2 to induce a crosstalk noise. In the same reason, pin 6 will cause the adjacent pin 5 and pin 7 to induce a crosstalk noise. Due to parallel line arrangement, noise energy will be rapidly accumulated subject to extent of the parallel distance.
Therefore, pin 3 and pin 5, or, pin 4 and pin 6 are commonly designed to have a different transmission direction or signal transmission channel, reducing the chance of parallelism and lowering the crosstalk noise level. However, this technique is simply applicable to 250 MHz or below. For application in the range of 250˜500 MHz, this technique is less effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,466 discloses an electrical connector, entitled “Electrical connector contact configurations”. This invention is adapted to improve signal transmission quality, enabling the bandwidth to be increased to 500 MHz. However, this design has a complicated structure that is not easy to fabricate. In consequence, the cost of this design is high. Therefore, an improvement is necessary.